112755-option-to-skip-tutorial
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I would vote for this, as long as you hit your starting zone at level 1. | |} ---- I can't do that zone because it screams daily zone on everything you do there. Therefore my alts go to Lev Bay. (until that gets a daily, then my alts go pvp lol) | |} ---- Back in my day, we all did Crimson Isle because that was THE ONLY ONE. And we liked it! And it snowed there all the time, and the entire thing was uphill both ways. WITH LAVA. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ye I was thinking it only takes about 15 min. The only time I spent 40 min or so, probably less, was the first time I logged in. | |} ---- ---- ---- A "gimme" I can actually get behind. Due to how the LAS works, it takes significant time to get a feel for each class, but the tutorial is pretty much the exact same thing every time. Altaholics have my full.support on this one! | |} ---- ---- ---- You can. Just hit escape. | |} ---- Yea, just hit the esc key ..... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Having done them several times, yeah, I really must agree. I mean make them do it the first time but aside from path missions the tutorial is identical for every toon on a particular faction. | |} ---- ---- ---- and I have done the other zones several times, I don't expect them to give me skip options for things I've done X amount of times, the ship is also still a zone. | |} ---- That's where you are not entirely correct. Any real zone in this game you can level anyway that you see fit. You can do all, some, or no quests at all. You can just grind mobs for XP if you want. On the tutorial ship you must follow the quests in order and get no XP for mobs you kill. It is strictly regimented so that you cannot out level the tutorial nor leave until the correct level. The ONLY reason the tutorial exists is to familiarize you with the game and to a lesser extent your class. EDIT: spelling and punctuation | |} ---- ---- Thank you for weighing in on the issue. I can't speak for everyone, but I personally believe this is a quality of life adjustment that is probably on the lower end of the importance scale. Would love to see a skip tutorial button installed, but not until so many other QoL adjustments have been made. | |} ---- This is far from the only QoL change we've got brewing, and we've got many teams focused on a variety of 'em. | |} ---- Also as a side note and hopefully this doesn't derail the thread, but I think it's pretty cool when we are on the forum debating things like this and you guys and girls show up to add your 2 cents worth. Keep up the good work and thanks for everything. | |} ---- Yeah, because making a prompt that asks the player if they want to do the tutorial and teleport them to the very last part is is so much work. Additionally, consider that once megaservers hit we'll have an increased character cap. You can't really do much with an alt until you are out of the tutorial zone. So let's see. 15 minutes x 12 characters = 180 minutes. That's 3 hours used on rerunning the tutorial again. In that time, you could have leveled up 3 characters up to 15 and have housing available for them (which is the main lure of making alts, right now). And that's not weighting the issue that forced tutorial areas are the most boring parts of any game (thanks to the constant reptition, mostly). No matter how much time it takes, people will want to skip it eventually. It's paperwork. | |} ----